Una vida mejor
by GemmaCullen
Summary: Un bar es el lugar del tan esperado encuentro, podra Alice convecer a Jasper de que vaya con ella con la promesa de una vida mejor?... Basicamente es como yo me imagino que se conocieron Jazz y Alie.
1. El Encuentro

**APOV**

**Hac****ia días que esa visión me acompañaba, lo encontraría por fin, estaríamos juntos y ya no habría mas soledad ni nada que nos separara. Al fin estaría con alguien que esperaba desde hacia algunos años, sabría de una vez lo que quiere decir el amor, el sentir las mariposas en el estomago que tanto había escuchado nombrar. Con una sonrisa y todas mis ilusiones expuestas entre al bar donde lo esperaría, todas las miradas estaban puestas en mi y yo no podía contener mis nervios, casi podía jurar que mis manos sudaban y que mi corazón latía … aunque eso era prácticamente imposible, repasaba una y otra vez la visión no podía dejar de admitir que era hermoso su pelo color miel adornado su pálida piel y esos labios que parecía que tenían mi nombre tatuado en ellos y que me llamaban a gritos suplicándome que los besara… en cualquier momento el entraría por esa puerta y seriamos muy felices o al menos eso esperaba, mis visiones solo me mostraban que el era perfecto para mi.**

**El bar no era nada del otro mundo un lugar algo espacioso con 6 mesas y una barra,**** los manteles estaban descuidados seguro nunca habían pensando en lavarlos ya que toda la gente que entraba ahí solo lo hacia por motivos demasiado dudosos, no se ni porque el elegiría ese bar precisamente para aparecerse ya que no era nada del otro mundo, no tenia nada de estilo y que decir de la poca amabilidad de los meseros que me miraban como si fuera una cortesana mas en busca de trabajo o de algún cliente, si supieran lo que en realidad soy ni siquiera se atreverían a mirarme de esa forma tan indigna y poco caballerosa… Estaba decidido odiaba ese bar tanto como lo amaba. **

**Tome asiento cerca de la barra y le pedí al mesero un whisky, nunca lo había probado pero no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad; su sabor era amargo y tal vez un poco acido para mi gusto pero por mi cara parecería que lo tomara todos los días y fuera ambrosía en vez de una simple bebida**** alcohólica, mire el reloj por tercera vez en los últimos 30 segundos y di un pequeño saltito, no tardaría mas de 10 segundos en llegar hasta la barra.**

**Por fin después de esperar tanto, lo ****vi entrar con pasos tímidos como si temiera que todo se le saliera de control, sabia que esta sediento podía sentirlo y verlo. Sus ojos estaban negros se le notaba la sed, tenía varios días sin cazar, cualquier movimiento en falso de los humanos que estaban en el bar provocaría un ataque, así que sin pensarlo más me acerque a el con mi mejor sonrisa e intentando lucir un poco molesta.**

**-No puedo creer que tardaras tanto, sabes cuanto eh tenido que esperarte? eres un poco desconsiderado sabias eso? No es bueno hacer esperar a las personas- el me miro y podía ver la confusión en sus ojos-**

**-****Disculpe señorita, pero creo que me confunde con alguien mas- me dijo tratando de lucir tranquilo, pero había algo que me decía que no lo estaba.**

**-****No, no me confundo te hablo a ti Jasper… -su cara era un poema que iba de la confusión total a la exasperación.**

**- Como, como demonios es que sabes mi nombre?-sabia que eso iba a pasar y sabia también que no me creería, eso me entristecía un poco-**

**-****Soy Alice y se tu nombre porque te vi, sabia que vendrías a mi, solo que no me gusta esperar soy un poco impaciente y tu tardaste mucho… **

**-dije acusadoramente-**

**-****Mira Alice, la verdad no se de que demonios hablas y te pido que por favor me expliques a que te refieres.-Se veía tan lindo molesto.**

**-Esta bien Jazzy, yo se quien fuiste y lo que eres ahora… Lo se porque yo soy como tu. Pero no te preocupes yo se que hay algo mejor para nosotros dos, solo tienes que acompañarme y confiar en mi -le dije poniendo mi mejor cara de perrito mojado y abandonado para convencerlo- **

**-****Supongamos que te creo que hay algo mejor para mí y no digo que lo haga, solo hablo en un caso hipotético, me podrías explicar como es que me viste y sabes mi nombre antes de que me tengan que internar en un psiquiátrico con una conmoción mental y delirio de persecución?- Yo no pude contener una risita, me encantaba ver su carita parecía un muñequito de porcelana, un lindo muñequito que tenia lucia capaz de hacerme pedazos sin esfuerzo alguno, pero aun así su expresión me volvía loca y tenia ganas de abrazarlo fuerte contra mi cuerpo como si de un peluche se tratara.**

**-****Hace tiempo que vago por este mundo Jazz sin estar entre los vivos, sin estar entre los muertos… Caminando sin rumbo fijo, pero con la esperanza de encontrarte, porque sabía que estarías ahí esperando por mí, sabía que la vida me tenía preparado un gran premio, que tardaría un poco en llegar a ti, pero llegaría. Y aquí estamos.-Sonreí y el parecía no querer respirar-**

**-****Y hace mas tiempo aun que la vida no tiene misterios para mi, digamos que voy un paso delante de los demás. –Su mirada fue muy escéptica cuando se dirigió a mí, mirándome renuente.**

**-Ah si? Y dime como es que me viste, a caso eres un bruja y tu bola de cristal te lo dijo?- hice un puchero-**

**-Tengo visiones, del futuro… – le susurre al oído, el enarco una ceja en señal clara de que no me creía ni una sola palabra. **

**-Sabes Jazzy no deberías dudar así de mi, tu menos que nadie ya que entiendes lo que es ser especial, ser diferente a los demás en mas de un sentido. –El sonrió, pero titubeaba entre acercarse más a mí o salir corriendo lo más lejos posible, la verdad era un poco divertido ver su cara.**

**-Tu puedes alterar el estado de animo de las personas y eres susceptible a lo que sienten los demás o me equivoco?-no respondió a mi pregunta con palabras, pero su mirada me dijo todo-**

**-Si es verdad que sabes; lo que hice, lo que soy y sabes acerca de mi don, tendrás muy bien entendido que no soy bueno para nadie y por lo cual no tienes razón para estar esperándome.- Dijo con una sonrisa, pero sus ojos se notaba la tristeza.**

**-****Se lo que has hecho, se que tu vida no fue perfecta pero se también que eres ideal para mi. Y quieres saber una cosa mas?- El sonrió y asintió.**

**-Tu te vas a enamorar de mi y yo, bueno yo ya te amo- Su cara se ilumino enormemente y yo casi di un saltito.**

**-No tengas miedo a lo que dejas atrás porque de todo has aprendido algo, no tengas miedo a lo que vives solo porque la vida te enfrente a cosas que crees no poder resolver. No temas al futuro porque yo estaré a tu lado para acompañarte y nunca te dejare caer- Sonreí, le tome la mano y así comenzamos nuestro viaje a Forks.**

**-A donde vamos Alice? – Solo me limite a mirarlo a los ojos y preguntar con la mayor dulzura posible. **

**-Confías en mi Jazzy?- El asintió y yo di un saltito.**

**-Entonces créeme cuando te digo que vamos al lugar donde nunca más nos sentiremos solos, tendremos una familia, nunca mas tendrás que dañar a nadie y sobre todo me tendrás a mi.**

**Cuando llegamos a la casa Cullen, todos estaban la sala conversando acerca de quien iría de caza la próxima vez, tome a Jazzy de la mano y toque el timbre. Esme fue la que nos recibió un poco consternada.**

**-Hola Esme, tenia muchas ganas de conocerte, eres muy linda-sonreí y ella correspondió aunque un tanto confundida, aproveche su confusión para jalar a Jazz dentro de la casa y presentarnos con los demás.**

**-Hola a todos, es un placer conocerlos, yo soy Alice, el es Jasper y somos sus nuevos hermanos.-Se hizo un silencio mortal, así que continué-**

**-Jazz te los presento, el es Carlisle es medico, uno muy bueno cabe mencionar y también es nuestro nuevo padre, la que nos abrió la puerta es Esme, nuestra madre, Rosalie es la rubia, Emmett es el grandote y Edward es el que nos mira como bichos raros- Jasper no pudo reprimir una carcajada y yo también reí, aunque después de a ver visto esa escena antes de que sucediera, no era tan gracioso-**

**-Bueno una vez hechas las presentaciones espero que no les moleste que vaya a ver mi habitación, porque seguro le tengo que hacer algunos cambios- Todos sin excepción alguna me miraban confundidos hasta la raíz del pelo, pero no se movieron ni medio centímetro cuando subí las escaleras con Jazzy detrás de mi, con rumbo a nuestra nueva habitación.**

**Bueno ojala que les guste mi historia, y dejen comentarios, la verdad es que no es muy bueno el fic, pero así me imagino yo que se conocieron Alice y Jazz… De igual forma así me imagino que llegaron a casa de los Cullen jajaja.**


	2. Interrogatorio

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Twilight es mio... No gano nada escribiendo esto**_

_**Solo Chipsy, Mimsy y Duxy son de mi propiedad xD!**_

**A****ceptación**

Nadie había dicho una sola palabra al vernos llegar, solo se quedaron ahí congelados, como si no entendieran nada, a decir verdad los comprendía, pero siempre me ha gustado molestar a las personas que me rodean, no lo se, supongo que es un don proveniente de mi vida humana y obviamente los dones se aprovechan, para eso están cierto?

Algunos minutos después de que Jazzy y yo subimos a nuestra nueva habitación para que pudiera planear como redecorarla, ya saben cosas como, cambiar el tono de la pintura, ya que el verde no es mi estilo, tenia que remodelar todo inmediatamente si no quería sentirme en una selva… escuche los susurros que provenían de la sala.

-Alguno de ustedes sabe quienes son ellos? –pregunto un desorientado y totalmente confundido Carlisle.

-No –fue la palabra que resonó a la vez de las gargantas de mi nueva familia.

-Entonces como es que nos conocen? –dijo incrédulamente Rose.

-No lo se, tal vez sea una vampiro psicópata que viene a torturarnos y asesinarnos –Sugirió Emmett nerviosamente.

-Y que dicen del chico que viene con ella? Es un tanto raro…-Indico Rose.

Yo sabía que esas iban a ser sus reacciones, pero como dije antes, se me da lo de molestar a las personas, es bastante divertido como para dejar de hacerlo. Tome a Jazzy de la mano en señal de apoyo, Rose debía aprender que las personas incluidos los vampiros tienen sentimientos así que obviamente no les agrada ser etiquetados como raros. Espere un poco a que Edward subiera por nosotros, este último no se hizo esperar demasiado.

-Disculpen, pero la familia decidió que necesitamos tener una conversación, ya saben para conocernos. –Explico amablemente mi nuevo hermano.

-Queremos que nos expliquen, quien demonios son y porque están aquí. –Grito Emmett desde la sala.

Yo solo reí, sabia que el era el más desconfiado de los Cullen.

Bajamos las escaleras rápidamente y nos acomodamos en el sofá favorito de Esme.

-Y quien comenzara el interrogatorio –pregunte tranquilamente.

-Bien, no queremos ser groseros, pero podrían explicarnos ya saben, solo datos importantes por ejemplo quienes son exactamente y como es que nos conocen. –Dijo Esme con una sonrisa amable aunque un tanto preocupada.

-Claro Esme, nosotros somos Alice y Jasper. Somos vampiros también, como supongo habrán notado –sonreí y espere la siguiente pregunta mas que feliz.

-Si, lo notamos… Ahora serias tan amable de contarnos como es que nos conocen? Y sobre todo porque dijiste que seriamos su familia? –Pregunto Carlisle.

-Bueno, los conozco porque tuve una visión de ustedes, así supe a donde venir y cuales eran los nombres de cada uno. Y respecto a lo de que seremos una familia, también lo supe por una visión, no se preocupen no venimos a torturarlos hasta la muerte como paranoicamente piensa Emmett.

Disimuladamente todas las miradas se posaron en Edward esperando que les confirmara que yo decía la verdad, Jazzy mantenía un bajo perfil, supongo que le intimidaba lo que los demás pensaran de el y su antigua vida. O claro, estaba sintiendo lo que los demás y por eso prefería mantenerse al margen de la situación. Dejándome a mi como única voz de nuestro no-matrimonio.

-Vamos Edward, confírmales que mis pensamientos son coherentes con lo que digo. Es mas, puedo pensar en algunas de las visiones que eh tenido, para que tu puedas acceder a ellas y así me crean –Sonreí por mi inteligencia y todos los demás miraban a Edward con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente buscando cualquier signo de duda en el.

-Dice la verdad, la chica….

-Alice, se llama Alice –interrumpió bruscamente Jazzy

-Si, Alice… Dice la verdad, no viene a torturarnos Emm, deja de preocuparte -dijo rodando los ojos.

-No lo se, no confió en ella, tiene cara de ser malvada.

-Bueno yo se que me creerán tarde o temprano. –sonreí de nuevo, la verdad es que mi nueva familia me encantaba, había estado tanto tiempo vagando en soledad y ahora de repente tenia 3 hermanos, 2 padres y un nuevo novio al cual ya amaba por simplemente ser el. Edward leyó mis pensamientos y sonrió conmigo, al parecer también le agradaba tener una nueva integrante en la familia. De la nada una ardilla entro por la ventana, se subió al hombro de Emmett, le susurro? Algo al oído y la cara de mi querido nuevo hermano se deformo.

-Chipsy cree q no debemos confiar en ella –lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza en esos instantes era; Quien demonios es Chipsy?. Pero al parecer todos en la casa sabían perfectamente a lo que se refería Emmett.

-Emm, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no quiero a Chipsy, Mimsy, Duxy o cualquier ardilla dentro de mi casa, lo ensucian todo y tu no limpias su desastre.

-Pero Esme, es que ellas aman la casa.

-Rose, dile a tu marido que saque a Chipsy ahora mismo antes de que haga que el se mude al bosque –grito Esme.

-Que clase de nombre es Chipsy? –pregunto un demasiado confundido Jazzy.

-Es un nombre de ardilla, que querías que le pusiera Mary?

Todos en la sala (incluida la recién llegada ardilla) rodaron los ojos.

-Que tiene de malo llamarse Mary, yo me llamo así. –dije totalmente indignada y mirando furiosamente a Emmett.

-Nada, solo que no es un nombre para ardillas.

-Bien, alguien tiene alguna otra pregunta? –pregunte regresando a mi habitual calma.

-Bueno, creo que ya resolviste las dudas, supongo que no les molestara que haga una pequeña investigación sobre ustedes verdad? No es que desconfiemos, pero tenemos que estar totalmente seguro y así Emmett estará mas tranquilo.

-No solo yo, tienes que hacer esa investigación por Chipsy, Duxy, Mimsy y por mí.

-Claro, Emm, lo haré por las ardillas. –dijo condescendientemente Carlisle.

-Bien, porque no confió en ella. –indico Emmett y salio de la sala con la ardilla en las manos.

Jazzy y yo nos retiramos a nuestra habitación a seguir haciendo planes de remodelación cuando note que el estaba un tanto inquieto.

-Que te pasa cariño? No te gusta nuestra nueva casa?

-Si, es solo que no me gusta que el tal Emmett desconfié de ti, tu eres como un ángel, deberían creer cada palabra que sale de tus labios. –no pude evitar sonreír, el me consideraba confiable.

-Solo están confundidos, no te preocupes.

-Creo que nunca me llevare bien con el.

-No seas tonto cariño, precisamente con Emmett será con quien te lleves mejor! El es bueno, solo que no le gustan las cosas nuevas. Y bueno nosotros somos nuevos en su familia.

-Estas segura que me llevare bien con el?

-Totalmente.

-Y tu con quien te llevaras mejor?

-Con las tarjetas de crédito que me dará Carlisle. –Jazzy rió un rato ante mi broma.

-La verdad es que me llevare mejor con Edward, el es mas de mi estilo… Además el destino le tiene preparadas muchas sorpresas importantes y me necesitara como apoyo.

-No me iras a dejar por ese niño bonito o si Ali?

-Nop, pero siempre estaré ahí cuando el me necesite y se que tu lo harás también.

Mientras yo decía eso, tuve otra visión… La misma joven de ojos color chocolate y un tanto torpe, siempre llegando a nuestra vida, mas específicamente a la de Edward, lo único fuera de lugar era su humanidad.

-Si, va a necesitarnos cerca cuando ella llegue.

-Ella? –pregunto intrigado Jazzy

-Si, ella es su destino y pronto llegara a nosotros.

**Continuara..**.

* * *

**NA**:_ Solo habra un capi mas, ya saben para cerrar las cosas que quedaron inconclusas en este!! Ojala que les guste y cualquier comentario solo denle Go :)_


End file.
